


Chances

by LeidyCC



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Chances es una canción de Backstreet Boys, Fluff, M/M, Más cursilerías, Romance, ShikiRikka, Viñeta, semi-au, solids
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 12:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeidyCC/pseuds/LeidyCC
Summary: “¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de poner mis brazos a tu alrededor?”





	Chances

**Author's Note:**

> El 9 de este mes de noviembre se cumplió un añito desde que terminé y subí mi primera historia ShikiRikka~ Y, en honor a ese día, hice esta pequeña historia inspirada por la nueva canción de los Backstreet Boys. Yo crecí escuchando su música, mi mamá es muy fan de ellos, y me hace feliz poder escribir tomándolos a ellos de inspiración y guía. 
> 
> Agregué algunos trozos de la canción y considero esto un Semi-AU ya que sólo tomé su ocupación de compositor-modelo. 
> 
> Sin más, espero les agrade (Escuchen la canción, es bellísima)

**.**

**.**

Los planes de Takamura Shiki dieron un giro drástico debido a una mirada transparente y una dulce sonrisa.

_¿Qué hubiera pasado si no te hubiera encontrado?_

Olvidándose de todo lo demás, como no había pasado antes, Shiki siguió el rastro de aquel hombre agraciado que lo capturó en la estación, justo cuando estaba por volver a su hogar.

_¿Qué hace una persona como tú en un lugar como este?_

Las costosas y bien presentables ropas, el peinado y los accesorios le hacían a Shiki pensar que aquel era una celebridad. Pero, estando él inmerso en el mundo del espectáculo, no percibía la presencia característica de alguien que también estuviera dentro de ese medio. Por ello, y mucho más, estaba deseoso e intrigado de saber más… Sobre todo el por qué lo hacía sentir ligero, como un globo de helio atraído hacia su presencia.

Se mudaron de la estación a las calles, el atardecer estaba en su etapa final y las luces se encendían una y una, y luego ingresaron a un modesto centro comercial. Dentro, transitaron por unas que otras tiendas finas y finalmente se detuvieron en un acogedor café de decoraciones antiguas. Shiki no le había perdido de vista ni un momento y, mientras más lo veía, más fascinante se le hacía…

El muchacho terminó sentado sobre un sillón individual, luego de ordenar una bebida, y Shiki se ubicó justo al frente cuando lo captó concentrado en cierto libro que tomó de su bolsa.

Y ahí, por fin quietos, Shiki se fijó detenidamente en él… Su cabello rosa peinado hacia atrás, dejando algunos mechones sobre su frente, sus delgadas cejas levemente fruncidas por la concentración de las palabras tintadas sobre el papel, sus largas y elegantes pestañas danzando con cada pestañeo, sus obres rosas y de un brillo singular por las fascinación y el placer de la lectura, su nariz fina y respingada, sus pequeños y rosados labios marcados con una visible sonrisa…

Shiki estaba siendo descarado con su observación, estaba consciente de ello, mas no le importaba porque lo que estaba sintiendo ahora era más grande que cualquier otra cosa.

Y queriendo disimularlo un poco, o al menos intentarlo, Shiki extrajo su teléfono del bolsillo de su largo abrigo… Que ni siquiera se molestó en desbloquear al continuar sumergido en la figura ajena.

_¿Qué hubiera pasado si no iba corriendo hacia ti?_

De pronto, luego de varios minutos que casi completaban una hora de estadía, el teléfono de Shiki resbaló torpemente de sus manos y cayó al suelo alfombrado sin hacer mucho ruido. En seguida se curvó hacia abajo para recuperarlo y sintió más que la dureza del aparato; una mano delgada, suave y cálida tomó la suya por unos instantes que le parecieron una eternidad. El tacto se fue y, volviendo en sí, Shiki levantó la mirada chocando desde muy cerca con la mirada rosa brillante acompañada de una sonrisa cortés en la que se perdió una vez más… El gesto que lo arrastró hacia ese lugar desconocido, siguiendo a un desconocido que puso su mundo de cabeza con sólo esas acciones.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya no había nadie frente a él y se levantó sosteniendo su teléfono en su mano con fuerzas, percatándose de una sensación diferente. En efecto, había un trozo de papel que no recordaba llevar. Y lo leyó, encontrando un nombre escrito con letra cursiva y pulcra acompañado de una serie de números…

_¿Es el amor? ¿Es el destino? ¿Adónde lleva?_

Habiendo procesado la situación, dejó el teléfono en su lugar y se mantuvo con el papel. Salió del local y buscó… No podía dejarlo ir ahora, no cuando ya conocía su nombre. Caminó y llegó a las fueras del centro comercial guiándose sólo por los fuertes latidos de su corazón ansioso, la noche ya había caído por completo y el número de personas pareció disminuir. Shiki leyó el papel nuevamente, dos veces más, y cerró su puño teniendo cuidado de no dañarlo.

Eligió la derecha y sus pasos se volvían cada vez más acelerados. No sabía a donde iba, ni siquiera por donde vino, pero seguía adelante con su deseo de conocer más… De ir más allá.

Y lo encontró. De pie, al parecer en espera para cruzar la calle, estaba Sera Rikka dándole la espalda. Apresuró el paso y acabó con la distancia innecesaria.

_¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de poner mis brazos a tu alrededor?_

Llamó su atención tomándolo delicadamente de la muñeca y lo giró hacia él con facilidad. Los tonos violetas y rosas se encontraron una vez más, y Rikka se veía sorprendido y feliz y lleno de ilusión… Y completamente hermoso.

Entonces, Shiki no hizo otra cosa que rodearlo con sus brazos. El calor, el aroma y la suavidad lo marearon por unos instantes pero en seguida se habituó a la sensación al percibir los latidos del corazón ajeno. Cuando sintió un par de manos palpar en su espalda, aferrándose después, Shiki fortificó el abrazo y sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba sintiéndose complacido.

El semáforo peatonal cambió a verde, pero nadie se movió.

_¿Qué hacemos dos personas como tú y yo en un lugar como este?_

_Amando por primera vez._

**.**

**.**

**Notas Finales:** ¡Gracias por leer! y disculpen cualquier error y/o incoherencia.

Ya pasó un año desde que comencé a dedicarme a escribir con ellos y espero sean muchos más~ disfruto un montón pensando en ellos, ideando historias diversas pero que no dejan de tocar su amor, y me hace feliz llevarlas a cabo. Gracias de corazón a quienes me han regalado tan lindas palabras por lo que he hecho hasta ahora. 

¡Hasta una próxima vez!


End file.
